


The Story Buddy

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Awkward Book Moments To Get Worked Up About.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Buddy

Phantom hummed as he turned the page in the book he was reading – _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ – when the low rutting of Fenton picked up the pace. The ghost paused, dogearing the page he was on and bringing it to a close. A glance down showed that Fenton was still engrossed in his own choice of book – _A Game of Thrones_ – and that their legs were still entwined.

He shifted, repositioning so that the rutting was more pleasurable, burbling in happiness before watching Fenton read. The human had no idea what he was doing, completely lost to his book.

“Oh. My. God!” Fenton accentuated each word with a hard thrust into Phantom. “Joffrey! Ned! Sansa! Oh. My god. Sansa. Look. Away! Arya. Don’t! Stop. Struggling. And. Listen. To. Him!”

Phantom’s eyes rolled back as his own orgasm washed over him, and he could feel Fenton continue to thrust even as his own muscles contracted around the human. He fell back against the bed, careful to avoid the streaks of cum that now dotted the bedspread, content to let Fenton finish on his own.

“Ned. Ned. Ned!” With a final thrust Fenton came, and the book fell away as the human flopped over, caught up in the waves of his own orgasm. Phantom kept watching, a smirk crossing his face.

“Finally reached that part, huh?” Fenton looked over at Phantom as though he was just now noticing the ghost, and made unintelligible noises toward the fallen book. “No, yeah, I know. I know. But there’s more. Just wait ‘til you reach the Red Wedding.”

Fenton just flopped onto his back in response.


End file.
